Escape
by Owen96
Summary: Pauline invites the Mario gang to her house. But when they get there, they realise Pauline is actually Master Koopa! However, when they find out what is happening, it is already too late. They must go through deathly challenges to escape the castle, killing each other on the way. Will they complete the deadly challenges and escape? Or will they all die?
1. Entering The Mansion

Me: I just randomly had this idea while thinking of more horror stories. Super horror fans should enjoy this, because this whole fic is a reference to a famous horror movie. Enjoy!

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Ludwig, Wendy, Rosalina, Goombella, Goombario, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, Bombette, Sushie, Koops, Vivian, Parakarry, Watt, Toadbert, Toadsworth, Lakilester, Lakilulu, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny and Funky.

Characters Dead: None

(Note: Yeah, I know there is a lot of characters. Yay for characters! XD)

...

The Mario gang were heading down a street, all together in a group.

'You know, guys, it has been a while since all of us have been together' Peach stated, who was at the head of the group.

'Peach, this is the FIRST time all of us have been together' Sushie muttered, bouncing along.

'Oh yeah' Peach said dumbly, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. 'It is because nobody likes Lakilulu'

'WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?' screamed Flurrie from the back of the line. 'PAULINE ALWAYS GIVES US FOOD WHEN WE VISIT HER AND I'M STARVING!'

'Shut it, fat ass!' shouted Vivian, proving that they didn't get over their argument about the cookie 5 days ago.

'I agree with Fat Flurrie' admitted Daisy, stretching. 'I haven't eaten since, gosh, since Luigi cooked last'

'Shut up, Daisy!' shouted Luigi, slapping Daisy hard.

Daisy tripped over and stumbled onto the road. A van was approaching her, the Toad driving inside not seeing her. She screamed as it came right close to her.

'FREEZE!'

The van froze, turning blue. Icicles hung from the van, the Toad inside in an ice block. Daisy got up, shaking, and went back to the group.

'Thanks, Rosalina' Daisy said and smiled at the cosmic princess.

'Ugh, whatever. I hate saving people, wasting my magic on pathetic weaklings' Rosalina glared at Lakilulu, who backed away.

'Well, SORRY! I didn't mean to get almost eaten by a shark, or almost murdered by Peach, or-'

'God, I am going to push that bitch on the road on PURPOSE in a minute!' shouted Luigi angrily.

'ATTITUDE!' shouted Lakilulu, floating around.

'Hey, Lakilulu, do you want a cookie?' asked Toadsworth, his moustache twitching as he brought out a cookie.

'Oooh, yes please!' Lakilulu squealed, catching the biscuit and eating it.

Suddenly, she began to get bigger and bigger. They all glanced at Toadsworth, who was grinning. Lakilulu turned red as she got extremely huge. Suddenly, smoke appeared from under her cloud. Then she got blasted into the air, screaming as she spiralled towards a mountain.

'There! No more Lakilulu!' Toadsworth cheered, and the others screamed in happiness.

Then Lakilulu floated back, completely black, muttering to herself.

'Can we just go already!?' she cried, bursting into tears as the others laughed.

They continued to walk, chatting cheerfully all the way, until they eventually came to a narrow hill. It was dark, and lead eerily up to a huge, dark, purple house, with black clouds floating round and round it, lightning flashing out.

'Um, I don't remember Pauline's house being like this...' whispered Yoshi, turning his head to the side in confusion.

'I know. It was WORSE' muttered Peach, folding her arms as she stared up at the great house. 'I don't even know why I agreed to come on this stupid trip. Something bad will happen like it ALWAYS does'

'I hate to admit it, but I agree, Princess' said Toadsworth, slowly making his way over to Peach with the help of his walking stick.

'Let's just knock on the door. If Pauline doesn't answer, then we will just leave. Ok?' Mario suggested, and the others nodded.

'I have a real bad feeling about this...' whispered Toadette who was hiding behind Toad at the back of the group.

'Toadette, you have a bad feeling about EVERYTHING' Diddy rolled his eyes, running to the front of the group with Peach, Toadsworth, Watt, Bombette and the rest of his family.

'I do NOT' protested Toadette angrily, putting her hand on her hip as she frowned. '...Do I?'

'Well, um...' Toad said awkwardly, looking away. 'Um...'

'I do, DON'T I!?' cried Toadette, bursting into tears as she ran to the middle of the group where nobody could see the mushroom girl.

'Toadette!' shouted Toad, running after her.

It took about ten minutes for the whole gang to make it to the front door.

'Here we go...' whispered Bombette silently, flying up aper knocking the door.

They all gulped, sweating as the sound of footsteps came nearer and nearer. It opened, revealing the Koopa Master from Pagoda Peak!

'Koopa Master?' gasped Peach.

'Um, yes. I was actually in the middle of my bills, but you can come in for some Koopa Tea and some biscuits'

'BOO-YAH!' screamed Flurrie in happiness, running into the house laughing maniacally. 'Finally, I am going to eat some FOOD!'

They all entered the house. It was very dark, candles on the wall being the only light. They all walked down a long hallway, well, not ALL of them. Flurrie was running.

'In here' said the Koopa Master with a creepy grin, opening a metal door and pushing them all in.

'God, that dude is freaky' said Goombella, shuddering as she thought of the Koopa Master.

Suddenly, the door slammed and locked, making them all jump and turn around. DK, still not scared, walked towards the door and pulled gently. When it didn't open, he pulled harder. Soon, he was pulling with all his might and it still didn't open. Suddenly, the handle burst off, sending the ape flying into the wall.

'Guys, I'm scared' whispered Lakilulu.

Everyone ignored her, however, and began talking about what was happening.

'I think it was just a mistake, the Koopa Master is probably trying to get us out right now' Parakarry said hopefully, giving a weak smile to the group.

'I don't! That freaky idiot has trapped us in here and is trying to kill us RIGHT now!' screamed Goombella. 'We are all gonna die!'

'Goombella, you just put all of our fear meters on 100. Great job' Mario said sarcastically.

'Guys, fighting won't help right now!' exclaimed Dixie, flipping her hair around as she did a pose.

'Ugh, you SERIOUSLY won't be a model if we survive this' DK said in disgust.

'How do you even know we are going to die?' asked Yoshi.

'Because there is a lot of us' stated Birdo simply. 'Have ANY of you seen any horror movies? Whenever there is a big group they always die. Not to mention Master fucking Koopa!'

'THANK YOU!' exclaimed Goombella. 'I am not the only one who thinks he is a freak!'

Suddenly, there was a crackle, and someone began speaking from the microphone in the corner of the room.

'Hello everyone. I am Master Koopa, and you are my victims. As you can probably see, I have tricked you into coming to my house, pretending I was Pauline, one of your friends. You are trapped in a room. On the floor are saws that will never stop moving up and down. On the roof is a big container attached to a wire. That wire is attached to the door on the other side of the room. What you must do is fill the container with blood so when it is heavy enough it will fall down and the door will rise up. You will need to fill it with 20 litres of blood. Decide what you are going to do. I will continue in the next challenge. Good luck'

It was silence for a moment.

'I told you guys...' whispered Goombella as they all stared at the saws, moving up and down on the floor vigorously.

...

A/N: Did you like it? Please review, I would really appreciate it. Also review who you want to survive and die, although I already got one of the characters that will die in the next chapter. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. The Second Challenge

Me: Here is the second chapter.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Ludwig, Wendy, Rosalina, Goombella, Goombario, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, Bombette, Sushie, Koops, Vivian, Parakarry, Watt, Toadbert, Toadsworth, Lakilester, Lakilulu, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny and Funky.

Characters Dead: None

Kookylover98: Thanks! I will keep who you want to die and live in mind :P.

Kaiimi: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, yeah, nobody seems to like her much XD.

Random Person: Thanks! I wonder what is wrong with Lakilulu that makes everyone hate her so much :P.

...

'Everyone, let's think logical.' Mario muttered, watching the deadly saws move up and down.

'Yes,' Goombella agreed. 'Everyone, RUN AND SCREAM LIKE MANIACS!'

Everyone listened to Goombella and began screaming as they ran around.

'EVERYONE!' Mario shouted. 'STOP RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO ME OR I WILL KILL LAKILULU'

Everyone stopped for a moment, but then continued what they were doing, making Lakilulu burst into tears again. But then they stopped to listen to Mario, surprisingly.

'Right. Master Koopa said that we needed to fill the container with twenty litres of blood, so the weight would push down the container and open the door, right?' Mario said to them. 'If you haven't noticed, there are thirty-two of us, so twelve of us don't even have to cut themselves. The twenty who do have to cut themselves can only sacrifice one litre of blood, and survive easily. So, we have to decide on which twenty will cut themselves, and which twelve will not.'

'I am not!' Peach said to everyone immediately. 'I am royalty!'

'In that case,' Daisy smiled. 'I am not either!'

'Uh...Me too!' Flurrie quickly said. 'I am the princess of the marshmallow kingdom!'

'I am ACTUALLY royalty,' Rosalina stated poshly. 'So I shouldn't either.'

'Yes, but you are not the ruler of a kingdom,' Peach pointed out. 'Me and Daisy are definitely not doing it!'

'Hey, just because you are a Princess, it doesn't mean you can't sacrifice a little bit of blood!' Wendy argued. 'Who thinks I should be one of the twelve?'

It was all silent, except for a cricket in the corner of a room that pulled out an umbrella and hopped away.

'Ugh, I hate those things.' Goombella muttered in disgust.

'Everybody, we should let the twelve youngest not do it,' Vivian said kindly.

'Yes, I agree,' Wario nodded his head. 'That means I am safe!'

'Wario, you are one of the oldest,' Luigi laughed. 'We should all vote. But we are not allowed to vote for ourselves!'

'Aw...' Everyone frowned sadly.

'Ok, everyone, think about who you want to vote for.' Mario said to everyone.

They all voted, and here are the results.

Mario: Luigi.

Luigi: Mario.

Princess Peach: Mario.

Princess Daisy: Princess Peach.

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Birdo: Yoshi.

Wario: Bowser.

Waluigi: Yoshi.

Bowser: Ludwig.

Ludwig: Bowser.

Wendy: Bowser.

Rosalina: Princess Peach.

Goombella: Vivian.

Goombario: Goombella.

Toad: Toadette.

Toadette: Toad.

Flurrie: Mario.

Bombette: Sushie.

Sushie: Koops.

Koops: Sushie.

Vivian: Mario.

Parakarry: Luigi.

Watt: Wendy.

Toadbert: Wendy.

Toadsworth: Princess Peach.

Lakilester: Sushie.

Lakilulu: Lakilester.

DK: Diddy.

Diddy: Dixie.

Dixie: Diddy.

Tiny: Dixie.

Funky: Dixie.

And here are the results of the voting.

Mario got four votes.

Luigi got two votes.

Princess Peach got three votes.

Princess Daisy got zero votes.

Yoshi got one vote. (Not including him voting for himself)

Birdo got zero votes.

Wario got zero votes.

Waluigi got zero votes.

Bowser got two votes.

Ludwig got zero votes.

Wendy got two votes.

Rosalina got zero votes.

Goombella got one vote.

Goombario got zero votes.

Toad got one vote.

Toadette got one vote.

Flurrie got zero votes.

Bombette got zero votes.

Sushie got three votes.

Koops got one vote.

Vivian got one vote.

Parakarry got zero votes.

Watt got zero votes.

Toadbert got zero votes.

Toadsworth got zero votes.

Lakilester got one vote.

Lakilulu got zero votes.

Donkey Kong got zero votes.

Diddy Kong got two votes.

Dixie Kong got three votes.

Tiny Kong got zero votes.

Funky Kong got zero votes.

'Ok, thanks to that voice in the air we have got the results. Me, Peach, Dixie, Sushie, Luigi, Bowser, Wendy, and Diddy are definitely safe. We need four more, but more than four got one vote. Whoever got zero votes are definitely doing it, sorry. The ones who got one vote were Yoshi, Goombella, Toad, Toadette, Koops, Vivian, and Lakilester. Four of you will not be doing it, while three of you will,' Mario told them. 'You seven decide together which four will not be doing it.'

'I feel like I am in a gameshow,' Goombella whispered to the six around her, making them giggle. 'So who should we pick?'

'Me, maybe?' Koops asked hopefully.

'We have to decide as a group,' Goombella replied to him. 'Sorry.'

'Goombella is nice like this,' Toad whispered to Toadette. 'I hope she stays like it.'

'I am prepared to do it.' Vivian said confidently.

'Yes, yes, shut up,' Koops rolled his eyes. 'EVERYONE knows YOU can do it! Go Vivian! Yeah! Now shut up.'

Vivian folded her arms, scowling at Koops. Yoshi and Lakilester stayed silent as the others talked.

'I think we should let Toad and Toadette through for definite,' Goombella said to Koops and Vivian. 'They are one of the smallest.'

'Yes, but so are you.' Koops pointed out, making her roll her eyes.

'I know that, Koops.' Goombella muttered.

'Ok, but who will be the fourth?' Vivian asked. 'Maybe Yoshi or Lakilester?'

'OR Me!' Koops said. 'Don't forget me!'

'Stop being so selfish!' Vivian snapped. 'Lakilester, would you like to not do it?'

Lakilester nodded quickly.

'We have got out four!' Vivian called out. 'Toad, Toadette, Goombella, and Lakilester will not be doing it.'

The others nodded, and got ready to slice up a part of their body. They all leaned down, staring at the saws that seems to get faster by the minute.

'You can do this...' Birdo whispered to herself.

'No you can't.' Luigi laughed, before stopping when he realised nobody else was. 'I mean...Of course you can!'

Birdo squeezed her eyes shut, along with everyone else. Everyone quickly put their hand in-between the saws, while Toad and Toadette covered their eyes. Some screamed, but some gritted their teeth. Blood went everywhere, going all over everyone. The blood travelled up a tube and into the container. It slowly sank down and down, and Goombella noticed the door was raising. At about half-way, Waluigi blacked out with his hand still in it.

'Oh COME ON! If I can do it, you can do it!' Daisy screamed at him.

The container eventually hit the floor and the saws stopped moving. They glanced to the door and saw it was wide open. They all looked at each other, and it wasn't a very pleasant sight.

'Just don't look, and go through the door.' Mario said to them all.

'I'm sorry,' Master Koopa's voice was suddenly heard in the room again. 'Although you completed the challenge, you must still sacrifice somebody from your group for the bombs in the castle not to trigger and explode you all. Good luck.'

Everyone stared at each other silently, and then began dashing towards the door. As soon as the first person ran through, which was Toadette, the door began to slowly close. Everyone ran through, panting and wheezing, until there were just two left. Tiny and Daisy. The Princess ran forward and rolled under the door, and Tiny was about to do the same when the door suddenly slammed, leaving her alone.

'I am sorry, Tiny,' Master Koopa said. 'But there are bombs in this room that will explode in a few moments. Goodbye.'

'Wait!' Tiny screamed. 'Why are you doing this?'

But it was silent, and Tiny sighed.

**BOOM!**

Daisy screamed as she tripped over, the force of the explosion pushing her to the ground. Clouds of dust shot out from under the door, making them cough.

'Poor Tiny...' Sighed Dixie sadly.

They all looked around the new room they were in. Blood still dripped on the floor from some cuts that had still not stopped bleeding. There was nothing in the room, apart from a door at the other side. As soon as they began to walk towards it, a laser wall appeared in the middle of the room, making them stop.

'Welcome to your next challenge,' Master Koopa said, sounding happy for some reason. 'This one is a little bit more difficult than the last one. But you do not have to sacrifice a body part this time. In a few moments, the lasers will start coming towards you, but there will be some gaps to hop through. All of you must go through each one or you will get sliced up by the lasers. They will get faster and more difficult, but if you all survive it, I will not make one of you get killed to make it to the next room. Good luck.'

'Uh Oh...' Whispered Goombario as everyone watched the blue lasers, waiting for the, to start coming towards everybody.

'I am like, SO scared! Did anyone know that? Anyone? I am, like, absolutely terrified! Like, really frightened!' Bombette began to sweat.

'Yes, we get it! You are scared! Everyone, call the police!' Koops shouted sarcastically.

'That is actually a really good idea! You are SO clever!' Bombette gasped.

'Bombette, none of us have any signal.' Koops replied.

'When are the lasers going to start coming towards us?' Ludwig asked, starting to get impatient.

'I don't know,' Parakarry sighed, gently floating up and down. 'Hey, did anyone notice that window?'

He pointed to the left. Everyone looked and saw a small circle window there. They looked through it and saw the garden. Flowers were quickly sprouting up from the ground, all of them being a different colour. Some people would be jealous of this. If other only knew what was inside...

'We are at the back of the mansion,' Vivian told the group. 'You can tell, because we are looking at the garden.'

'And how will that help us, exactly?' Flurrie muttered.

'It won't, I am just stating it,' Vivian rolled her eyes. 'Talk about attitude. You are even worse than Baby Mario on a Monday morning!'

'Hey! Don't talk about my son like that!' Mario glared at Vivian. 'How do you know, anyway?'

Vivian tried not to make eye contact with the plumber.

'Uh...I am physic! Yes, that's right! I am totally physic! Right, Goombella?'

Goombella quickly woke up, after having a nap. She stood up when she noticed everyone was staring at her, feeling embarrassed.

'Um...Of course! She has a pet hamster! How didn't you know that?' Goombella stared at Sushie, laughing. 'Everyone knows that!'

Vivian face-palmed.

'Actually, Mario, I ask Vivian to babysit sometimes.' Peach told him.

'What? How didn't I know this?' Mario asked, shocked.

'I told you yesterday...' Peach muttered quietly, hoping nobody heard her except Mario. 'Remember?'

'Nope,' Mario replied, laughing. 'I bet you told Luigi, and He told Daisy, and She told Sushie, or something like that...'

'Why do I have so much attention today!?' Sushie cried. 'I had hardly any on my Birthday! My Birthday! Not even my Mother visited me!'

'I had more attention.' Lakilulu replied smugly.

'Yes, I bet your imaginary friends gave you lots of presents!' Sushie squealed sarcastically. 'I wonder what Angie bought you!'

'Hey!' Lakilulu shouted at her. 'Angie is actually a really kind person when you get to know her!'

'Oooh, what about Robert?' Lakilester asked.

'Robert is fine, but he had a cold a few days ago.' Lakilulu replied.

'Lakilester!' Sushie growled. 'You do NOT want me to use Tidal Wave on you!'

'You really don't,' Toadsworth joined in on the conversation. 'She used it on me a few days ago, and it was not pretty!'

'I agree with...I will call you James, alright?' Watt said. 'Me and Sushie had a Pokemon battle last year, and she used Tidal Wave on me.'

'...A Pokemon Battle?' Rosalina raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

'Yes, have you got a problem with that? HUH!?' Sushie began to get worked up, making everyone else feel nervous. 'TIDAL WAVE!'

'Everyone, dive to the ground or beat up Sushie!' Vivian tried to warn everyone, who were already running around the room.

'Just joking,' Sushie smiled, laughing at everyone. 'You should have seen your faces!'

'How could we do that, HUH!?' Vivian screamed, doing the same thing Sushie did. 'FIERY JINX!'

'Here we go again...' Muttered Daisy, sighing and rolling her eyes.

'No! Calm down!' Cried Koops and tacked Vivian, making her scream out in pain as she landed on the cold, hard ground.

'GO PIKACHU!' Toadbert yelled, pulling out a fake PokeBall and throwing it at Peach, who screamed and tripped over as it smashed against her head.

'Pikachu!'

Everyone stopped what they were doing and slowly looked to where the noise was coming from. They all gasped.

'EEEKKK! It is a yellow rat! Get it away!' Flurrie screamed in terror, trying to squash Pikachu, who swiftly swerved between her legs.

'PIKACHUUUU!'

Everyone looked to Flurrie and began laughing. She was completely charred, having been hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

'Yeah, go Pikachu!' Toadbert cheered.

'Two can play at that game!' Flurrie threw back her head and cackled evilly, making everyone stare at her with their eyes widened.

'I am so embarrassed...' Goombella whispered.

'GO PIPLUP!' Flurrie pulled out a Pokeball and throwing it at Yoshi, hoping to hit him.

But he dodged and pulled out a Pokeball of his own.

'Aw, that's not fair...' Flsighed looked depressed.

'GO MAGIKARP!' Yoshi threw his Pokeball at the ground, everyone watching as a Magikarp jumped out.

'That is a really bad Pokemon...' Whispered Mario.

'Hey, shut up!' Yoshi shouted. 'Just for that I will not give you a Katy Perry CD for your birthday! Or Michael Jackson...Which one do you like more so I can get it for your birthday?' Yoshi asked, but then slapped himself on the forehead.

'HA!' Mario laughed, pointing at him. '...But the answer to your question is Katy Perry. Don't tell anyone!'

'WHY ARE THERE SO MANY POKEMON!?' Cried Wendy. 'MY LIFE IS OVER!'

'Is it really?' Questioned Bowser, raising an eyebrow as he got excited.

'Don't get any ideas.' Wendy quickly replied, glaring at her father.

'PIPLUP!' Flurrie shouted, pointing at Toadbert. 'Attack Toadbert with your super sexy dance moves! I mean...Um...Your super awesome dance moves!'

Piplup looked at her oddly but then turned around and began moonwalking across the room.

'Ugh...' Toadbert face-palmed. 'Pikachu, let me ride on your back and we can go to the moon! Haha, not really. Can you imagine if I meant that? Guys?'

'YES! Now shut up!' Toadette rolled her eyes. 'I may as well join in. Go ZERO SUIT SAMUS!'

'That is not a Pokemon...' Yoshi groaned. 'Magikarp, flop around uselessly!'

'Piplup, go and drag Peach around!' Flurrie shouted, pointing a finger at Peach.

Piplup obeyed, tripping up Peach and dragging her around as she screamed.

'Flurrie! My hair is getting MESSY!' Peach cried to kick Piplup off, eventually succeeding. 'Go Jigglypuff!'

Soon everyone was joining in, throwing Pokeballs around and attacking each other.

'Ok everyone, that is enough! STOP!' Flurrie screamed, slapping everyone in the face. 'I SAID STOP!'

Everyone stopped and put their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. After doing that they crushed the Pokeballs under their feet, killing their Pokemon in the process. They all looked up to Flurrie, who had a shocked expression on her face, but then she threw her Pokeball on the ground and crushed it.

'That was SO fun! I totally want to do that again!' Flurrie then looked at Toad and gasped. 'Oh my gosh! There is another one! I am crushing it!'

She then chased after Toad, who ran away from her.

'Get away from me!' He cried. 'Or I will...Eh, I am out of ideas. Sushie, have you got any ideas?'

'I HAVE GOT SO MUCH ATTENTION!' Sushie burst into tears. 'JUST IGNORE ME!'

Then there was a sudden jerk coming from the laser wall and Toad stopped running, making Flurrie skid into him, sending up clouds of dust. The laser wall began to slowly move towards them.

'I am getting out of here!' Peach laughed evilly, running towards the window. 'Come out, hot air balloon of incredibly crazy and strange evil!'

A black hot air balloon rose from the ground, and Peach jumped towards it. But she smashed against the window and blacked out, landing on the ground with a groan of pain. Everyone else ran to the door and began pounding on it with their fists.

'Wait, look!' Shouted Ludwig.

Everyone reluctantly looked to the lasers, and saw some were disappearing and flashing back immediately.

'We have to jump through these somehow,' Ludwig continued, confused. 'Has anyone got any ideas?'

'Maybe we could stop the wall from coming to us somehow,' Watt told everyone. 'Perhaps there is a trick.'

'Like what?' Asked Luigi, starting to get nervous as the laser wall got closer, still flashing.

'Hmmm...A switch?' Watt suggested, and everyone began to desperately look around for some kind of switch to stop the laser wall.

'There is nothing in here,' Sighed Wario. 'We will just have to jump through them and hope for the best.'

Suddenly, the lasers created a shape, and then Ludwig realised what Master Koopa wanted them to do.

'Everyone! We have to make the shape that the lasers made and jump through it! That is the only way through! Make the shape!' He explained.

Everyone nodded and looked at the shape. There were two shapes, actually. One showed an outline of a human waving, while the other one lay on the ground with their legs in the air.

'How are we supposed to do this!?' Cried Goombario. 'We are not human!'

'Figure that out yourself,' Shrugged Mario, laying on the ground and placing his legs in the air. 'Come on, Luigi!'

He managed to do the shape perfectly, the lasers slipping past him. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina did the standing up outline, while Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi copied Mario. Everyone else looked at each other blankly.

'I got an idea for everyone small,' Toadette spoke. Just jump through the shapes!'

Toadette ran forward and hopped through the standing up shape, but her pigtails spun around and the tip of one got sliced off by the laser wall. Yoshi, Birdo, Ludwig, Wendy, Toad, Goombella, Goombario, Bombette, Sushie, Koops, Vivian, Parakarry, Watt, Toadbert, Toadsworth, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny followed, making it through the shapes easily. This left Bowser, Flurrie, DK, and Funky.

'Am I really that fat?' Flurrie looked around in depression at the three standing next to her. 'I know I eat a lot of pancakes, but you can't blame me. I have cravings!'

'I know I should have gone to the weight losing class with Wendy...' Muttered Bowser.

'Hey! I CAN hear you, you know!' Wendy shouted angrily.

'Guys, just go for it!' DK ran forward as everyone watched on hopefully.

'This is SO dramatic!' Goombella cried.

DK jumped up and spun around frantically. He managed to slip through the shape, and everyone gasped. The other three followed, shockingly managing to do it.

'Phew!' Parakarry breathed a sigh of relief.

But just at that moment, another laser wall appeared, this time with harder shapes.

'I don't think I can last much longer...' Panted Goombario.

'I heard this really depressing song yesterday. Guess what it was called!' Peach smiled, making everyone groan.

...

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it has been a while since I updated it. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
